


Toothpaste Kisses.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: It was rare to get a Sunday to yourself instead of having to share it with a serial killer or cramped plane. When a free day did come around though all you wanted was to spend it with your favourite person.





	Toothpaste Kisses.

Luke awoke to an empty space beside him in bed, he was so used to being greeted with a small bundle of heat hogging all of the sheets that he actually missed waking up cold. Waking up to you was always the highlight of his day, before you his day would start with the blaring of his alarm clock but nowadays it was your kisses that brought him out of sleep, he couldn’t ask for someone more sweet.

He turned over and looked at the clock, it was half nine. On a weekday he would have been up for hours by now, gone for a run, took a shower, been fully prepared to take on the day. But instead of getting up he laid there and tried to listen out for you, wondering why you weren’t in bed practically clinging to him like you so often were.

The smell of french toast soon wafted into the room, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla filling the room. More often than not it was Luke who made breakfast for the two of you, he was quick and it allowed you those extra minutes in bed you so desperately needed each morning. It was a nice change though, there was something domestic about his girl making breakfast for him that Luke liked.

Instead of going straight out into the kitchen to help you Luke got out of bed and started heading for the bathroom, a little frazzled that he didn’t have Roxy jumping around him, excited that he was finally awake. You were quickly becoming competition for becoming Roxy’s favourite person, probably because of all the treats you gave her.

Once in the bathroom Luke took stock of all your belongings that had found a whole along his sink. There was plenty of skin care, a few hair bands and clips, your toothbrush, all your essentials basically. While you spent most of your time at Luke’s apartment you weren’t technically living together, more and more of your belongings just started appearing at his place and neither one of you were mad about that.

While he was brushing his teeth he heard the bedroom door open and then the soft thump of your feet against the wooden floors. You didn’t call out his name when you didn’t find him in bed. You had planned to wake him up with breakfast in bed since the long week you’d had at work had really taken a lot out of you both, he was always doing nice things for you so you wanted to do something in return.

You put the tray carefully down on the bed before walking into the bathroom, soothing down the creases on the shirt you had stolen off of the floor from the night before. You liked wearing Luke’s shirts just as much as he liked seeing you in them so it was a win win situation.

Luke spotted you behind him in the mirror so your attempt at sneaking up on him failed, you quickly wrapped your arms around his waist and raised up onto your tiptoes so you could press a few soft kisses against his jaw. Even when he leant over to spit into the sink you moved with him, barely keeping your toes against the ground.

“Do I get my morning kiss now?” You asked sweetly after Luke wiped away any toothpaste from around his mouth, he just smiled and turned around so he was facing you. He leant back against the skin so you could fully embrace him before leaning once again up on your tiptoes to kiss him. There was a stark contrast between the mintiness of his breath and the sweet cinnamon of yours after taking a bite of the toast but it was still perfect. You felt yourself melt against him, his lips drawing out all tenseness from your body.

“You’re never willing out of bed before ten.” Luke mumbled against your lips, his hands finding their way to the small of your back. He didn’t quite raise your shirt high enough to expose your butt but just enough so to see if you were wearing underwear or not, he was happy to see you weren’t.

You ordered Luke to get back into bed so you could carry on with your original plan, with nothing planned for the day Luke didn’t mind spending it curled up in bed with you so he did as you asked. He crawled under the covers and watched as you placed the tray on his lap, cinnamon french toast with fresh strawberries being the main attraction. It wasn’t a meal he’d ever make for himself but it was entirely you, he

Before he could ask if you were going to eat with him you were climbing onto the bed, being careful not to knock the tray over. You sat beside him, resting your head against his shoulder immediately so you could watch him eat. Having a day to worry about Luke not liking your food was a nice chance from worrying about an unsub hurting another person, it was a change of anxiety you didn’t mind.

“You got anything else planned for today?” Luke asked after finishing a slice, turning his head for a moment to press a kiss to your forehead. The sweet gesture made you smile, you looked at him through sleepy lashes. You thought Luke was cute always but with his hair messy and face extra scruffy he had become just irresistible.

“Hang out with my cute boyfriend, watch some old movies, maybe come a few times. You know, my usual favourite things.” You sighed dramatically, your smile audible within your voice.

“A few? We can do better than that.” Luke chuckled and watched as Roxy trotted into the room, knowing better than to jump onto the bed so instead she laid down beside it, looking up at Luke but more specifically the food.

“Make a day out of it?”

“Good idea.” Days like this where you just got to have fun with each other were rare, you spent so much time together but it was under work conditions and there was nothing less romantic than dead bodies. Getting a weekend where you got to just hang out with one another as a couple was so well needed and you were going to make sure every second was well spent.


End file.
